


salamat, zebbiana

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kentell - Freeform, Kentelljun - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, SeKen - Freeform, sekentell, stelljun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Stell and Sejun always loved teasing Ken, and calling him 'baby'. On second thought, though, he didn't really mind.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. I

" _Ikaw pa rin ang baby ko.. ang baby koo_ ~" Sejun laughed as he heard his boyfriend sing from the other room.

"Shouldn't it be _bibi_? That's wrong grammar, your boyfriend's gonna get mad at you." Justin teased, laughing as he ducked from the older male's hand.

"Don't be judgmental." Stell mumbled, walking into the kitchen and hugging his boyfriend from behind.

"Where's Ken?" Stell asked, realizing the younger male wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Out. _Ang landi niyo masyado, napa-walk out tuloy_."

"Justin, shut up."

"Kidding aside, he _is_ out. With Josh."

"Hmp."

"Can I just ask you two something? Since they're not here to scowl at me."

"What is it?"

"What is Ken to the two of you?" Sejun choked on his water, staring at the younger male as if he had just asked them if they committed a crime.

"Can you repeat that again?" he croaked, catching Stell's hand that gently tapped his chest.

"What is Ken to the two of you? Do you actually have feelings for him? Because, if you're just leading him on, I'd advise you to stop now. While it's still early."

"Justin, where did this come from?"

"Just.." the younger sighed, shaking his head and mumbling as he walked back into him room.

"Ken, come on.. just, sit for a moment, okay?"

"Oh hey, you're home. How was your day out?"

"It was okay. Ken bought a couple of things, but I'll let him talk to you." before any of them could even utter a word, Josh already speed-walked into Justin's room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"That... was weird. Okay. What did you buy?"

"Just some... stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Stell edged, sitting next to him and ruffling his hair.

"Just.. normal stuff. Stuff I use." Ken's cheeks suddenly bloomed a rosy pink colour, causing the two lovers to stare at him in awe.

"Ken.. baby, hey," Sejun knelt in front of him, caressing his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." he stood up, nearly tripping as he ran to his room. Sejun shook his head, straddling Stell's lap.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Stell cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"Do you love him?"

"Stell-"

"Just.. answer it, Sej. Do you love Ken?"

"I.. of course I do."

"Do you love him the same way you love me?"

"Stell.."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken believed that maybe being called 'baby' isn't as bad as he thought..

"We'll be out for a moment. Don't do anything that you'll _regret_." Justin emphasized on the last word, giving an infinitesimal nod to the older couple, hoping they would get what he meant.

"Jah _naman_... don't have too much fun without us, okay?" Josh added, smiling at Ken, who lingered behind Stell.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Enjoy your date." almost as soon as they left, Ken surrendered back to his former location, which was the grey beanbag in the corner. He slumped onto it, slipping on his headphones and closing his eyes.

The lovers watched him for a few minutes until they heard soft snores coming from his mouth. Sejun sighed and removed his jacket, draping it over the younger male's body.

"He _is_ asleep, right?"

"I think so. Unless the snores we're hearing are from Josh. Who doesn't seem to be in the room with us. Is there anyone here we can't see?"

"John Paulo Nase." Stell huffed, softly punching the older male's arm. Sejun chuckled, kissing his hand.

"Yeah, he's asleep."

"Okay then.. listen here, Felip Jhon. I.. we've been holding ourselves back for a while now. You, young man, are so hard to love. There's so many things we have to adjust and get used to. I mean.. you barely talk, you barely even smile. Ken.. we were so confused.

_Mag-iingay kahit sobrang tahimik ng kapaligiran_

_Kahit may nagrereklamo na'y wala tayong pakialam_

"There were times when you'd be more hyper than a toddler on a sugar rush. But then.. there would be times that you'd be silent as a mouse. We wouldn't even notice that you're sleeping already until Josh points it out.

"You'd always insist on going home by yourself and would almost never agree to go out with all of us, even with the staff there.

_Panahong nando'n ka pa, laging pumupunta_

_'Di inaasahan, may sorpresa ka laging dala_

"There would be situations or times when we would all be laughing about something, so loud that it could probably be heard down in Australia, but you.. you just smile and shake your head.

_Ang saya-saya, ayoko lang pahalata_

_Kasi okay na naman ako basta makasama ka_

"There would be times when we'd feel empty because you're not there. We.. feel incomplete.

_Kaso lang wala ka na_

_Pero alam ko na masaya ka na_

"We'd always try to, but we never could. We didn't have the courage then. But now..

"We do. We finally do. Ken.. we love you.

_Kaya salamat sa pag-ibig mo, pag-ibig mo_

_Lagi kang nasa puso't isip ko, isip ko_

"That's why we always tease you. that's why we... always feel sad when you're not there.

_At inaamin ko na nami-miss kita_

_Na nami-miss kita_

"Even before we loved you.. you were always our baby. You were the baby in our life, Ken.

_Sa 'kin ikaw pa rin ang baby ko, ang baby ko_

_Kahit wala ka na sa piling ko, sa piling ko_

"I don't know how you'd feel when we finally say this in person, but, please, Ken.. please.. don't ever leave us.." Stell brushed the hair on his forehead aside and cupped his cheeks, staring at his blurry face for a minute before planting his lips against the younger male's.

He was about to pull away, but, to his surprise, Ken's hand placed itself on his cheek and softly kissed back, blushing when he opened his eyes.

"D-did you.. hear all that?" Sejun asked, stunned. Ken shyly nodded, scratching the back of his neck. The lovers looked at each other, both glassy-eyed, turning back to the younger male that may have the ability to be the cause of their death.

Sejun was the first to break the silence that surrounded them.

"May I?" He asked, eyes not leaving the younger's lips. Ken gave a brief nod, closing his eyes as their lips met, letting out a satisfied smile as Sejun moved his lips. They broke away and Stell was the next to kiss him, smiling into the kiss when the younger squeezed his hand.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I.. I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't know if you felt the same."

"We felt more than the same, _baby.._ " Ken blushed a darker red upon hearing the nickname, avoiding his gaze.

"I just thought that you wanted to make me feel like I'm not left out.. that's why you.."

"What? God, no, Ken. You've always been our baby. You were more of one than Justin."

"Well, now, I feel stupid."

"Stupid with.. love, hopefully?" Sejun asked, kissing each of his knuckles while Stell massaged his shoulders. Ken laid his head against the older male's hand, squeezing Sejun's in his own and closed his eyes.

"Stupid with love indeed."

.-.

"Hopefully we weren't too cheesy." Stell laughed after they had finished recording and filming themselves.

"More like obvious."

"You had to stare at me that way and smile, didn't you?" Ken mumbled, blushing when Sejun snuck a kiss on his lips again.

"We had to set the atmosphere for the song, baby. It had to be done." Ken shook his head and mumbled several things under his breath, shifting his attention to his phone.

_Salamat sa pag-ibig at pag-aantay niyo. Pangako, sa inyo na lang ako hanggang sa huli._

" _NASAAN YUNG CELLPHONE KO_??" they laughed as they heard their manager yell from the hallway. The lovers looked at each other, all three of them, and smiled.

The only thing Sejun could think of as he held his lovers in his arms, were _salamat zebbiana_.

If it wasn't for that, maybe they never would've gotten up to this point.

_Salamat Zebbiana indeed._


End file.
